1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to plasma processing equipment for depositing a film on the surface of a substrate by vapor deposition, a support stand device of the plasma processing equipment, and an electrostatic chuck support mechanism of the support stand device. That is, the invention relates to an electric static chuck fixing structure for enhanced maintainability.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, film deposition using a plasma CVD (chemical vapor deposition) system is known for production of a semiconductor. The plasma CVD system is a system in which a source gas for constituting a film is introduced into a film deposition chamber within a container, high frequency waves are shot from a high frequency antenna to convert the source gas into the state of a plasma, and excited active atoms in the plasma promote chemical reactions on the surface of the substrate to carry out film deposition.
In the plasma CVD system, a support stand device for bearing the substrate is provided within the film deposition chamber, and the support stand device is equipped with an electrostatic chuck support mechanism for attracting the substrate electrostatically. The electrostatic chuck support mechanism has an electrostatic chuck plate on which the substrate is directly placed. The electrostatic chuck support mechanism is designed to charge electric ions between the substrate and the electrostatic chuck plate, and apply a bias voltage to draw in negative ions, thereby attracting the substrate to the electrostatic chuck plate uniformly and electrostatically. By attracting the substrate to the electrostatic chuck plate uniformly and intimately, the temperature of the substrate is accurately controlled to the desired temperature.
A conventional electrostatic chuck support mechanism is connected to an electrostatic power source, and has an electrode provided on the electrostatic chuck plate of the support stand device for applying a bias power. The electrode is composed of, for example, a copper pipe member, and has an upper end connected to the electrostatic chuck plate and has a plug provided at its lower end. The plug at the lower end is fitted with a socket leading to a power source (the electrostatic power source, bias power source).
With the conventional electrostatic chuck support mechanism, the electrostatic chuck plate and the connected electrode are detached during maintenance (for example, replacement of the electrostatic chuck plate, a consumable). At this time, the socket is detached from the plug of the electrode, and the electrostatic chuck plate and the electrode integral therewith are pulled out upward. To mount a new electrostatic chuck plate, the electrostatic chuck plate having an electrode integrally connected thereto is mounted from above, and the socket from the power source is fitted to the plug of the electrode.
In pulling out the electrostatic chuck plate upward during maintenance, it is difficult to lift the electrostatic chuck plate because of its own weight. Also, the electrode has been integrally connected to a lower portion of the electrostatic chuck plate, so that the electrostatic chuck plate needs to be pulled out straightly to a certain height. Moreover, a junction between the electrode and the plug has so low a bonding strength that it may be damaged by impact or the like. Thus, an operation for detaching the electrostatic chuck plate has to be performed in a situation where its work efficiency is low.
Furthermore, there is a situation where the socket for the power source is fitted to the plug of the electrode, whereby wiring, etc. are supported. Thus, frequent access to a narrow place below the support stand device is necessary for the operation for fitting the plug and the socket together. Thus, detachment and mounting operations for the electrostatic chuck plate have to be performed in a situation where their work efficiencies are low.